His Journal
by Dana Malfoy
Summary: Lucius Malfoy gives Draco a journal 3 days before the begining of his 3rd year. What happens when Tom Riddle inhabits this piticular book? Oh and Tom's just begining his 3rd year too. TR/DM and BW/OC
1. The 1st Meeting

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own HP.  
  
His Journal  
  
Draco Malfoy calmly walked down the stairs towards his Fathers' study. He had been down here many, many times. But this time was different, he hadn't been sent down here so his Father could lock him in a room so he wouldn't have to put up with him. Instead he was down here because Lucius wanted him to have something, a journal or something of the sort. It was August 29th, 3 days before his 3rd year started.  
  
When he entered the study Lucius handed him a black and red book; it was about the size of one of those muggle things what was it called; a Bible?  
  
"Never let anyone see this boy. It could be *very* dangerous should they." With that he placed the book in his hand and stalked out of the room. Draco stood there for a good 5 minutes before he remembered that he was allowed to leave.  
  
When he got back up to his room he actually *looked* at the book. It was black and red and on the front in gold letters was Tom Riddle. As he stared 4 words appeared in the same kind of writing and in gold, Draco & Diana Riddle. Draco stared what in Hell was going on! He opened the book slowly wondering what was on the inside. It was blank.  
  
He crossed the room and grabbed some quill and some ink wondering what exactly he was doing. He sat down on the bed the book on his knees. He brought his knees up to his chest so he could see better and wrote.  
  
(1) 'Konbanwa, I'm Draco.' He wrote. To his surprise his words disappeared and the words, 'Konbanwa to kimi too Draco. I'm Tom.' Appeared. Draco dipped his quill in the ink.  
  
'Cool. Are kimi like, well, in the journal?' He asked. 'Hai. But I'm only a memory. Gomen nasai, I miss having someone to talk to.' Draco positively beamed.  
  
'Well my Tousan gave kimi to boku. So what do kimi want to, ah, talk about?' Draco asked, he was really starting to wonder about his sanity. The journal seemed to laugh. 'Watashi don't know. Oh watashi know. How old are kimi? Watashi am 13.' Draco smiled.  
  
'Cool watashi am too. Well watashi am turning 13 in January. Have kimi ever gone to Hogwarts?' He asked. 'Hai. Watashi was created in the real Tom's 3 year. Well actually a chibi before that. Watashi think about 3 days.' Then an interesting thought came to mind.  
  
'Can watashi see kimi? Watashi would like to see what kimi look like.' The journal seemed to grin. 'Of course kimi can! All kimi have to do is say -out loud- Watashi want to see kimi.' Draco grinned at the prospect of seeing his new, ah, friend.  
  
"Watashi want to see kimi!" Draco said a tad excitedly. All of the lights went out and not 2 feet in front of him a large red light appeared. Out from it came the form of a boy 13 years old at the least. He was at least 8 inches taller than Dracos' 5 foot 3. The boy had wavy black hair that was currently gelled black like Dracos' and he had gold/light orange eyes that sharply contrasted Dracos' silver/light gray ones. His shoulders were only a bit broader than Dracos' were and he wore a dark blue sweeter and light blue jeans. Draco smiled at the form of Tom Riddle. A comfortable silence passed waiting Toms' reaction. He finally smiled; not a mad/insane grin or a smirk, but a true smile from the heart. One that you would give a sibling or a close friend after seeing them after you'd been separated for a while. If one should walk in on the scene they would expect the two to hug. Draco decided that now was the time to watch The Shining. He walked over to his DVD shelf, grabbed the CD for it, popped it in, grabbed the remote and sat on the couch. He mentioned that Tom should sit next to him. Tom raised a delicate eyebrow. Draco sighed.  
  
"Come here and sit down." He commanded softly. He was sitting on a black leather love seat but he didn't particularly care. Tom obeyed sitting close to him but still keeping enough space between them, so Draco could still have some personal space. Draco looked at him with a slight smile on his face.  
  
(2) "Atashi hope kimi don't mind if atashi end up using kimi as a pillow." He said and started the movie.  
  
About an hour later both boys were screaming and clinging to each other. They had gotten bored of The Shining (sorry to all of you who like it) about 2 minutes into the movie and had decided to watch 'Halloween Resurrected,' and oh dear god it was scary. (I haven't seen this but my brother said he nearly wet his pants while watching it.) Draco buried his face into Toms' neck and if it weren't for the circumstances he probably could have enjoyed it. Tom was thing the same thing.  
  
An hour later Draco was curled up in a ball with his head in the crook of Tom's neck and with his arms around the taller boys' shoulders. He was in a deep sleep, with not dreams of nightmares. It was the best sleep he'd had in a while.  
  
Tom distractedly ran a hand through the silky strands of Draco's hair. He had one arm wrapped around Draco's middle, the other one snaked up the smaller boy's back to play with Draco's hair. It had been nearly 50 years since the last time he had touched another human. The thing with Ginny, he hadn't even touched her. Then there was the fight with Potter. He hadn't even come close to even thinking of touching him. No even to kill him. The he heard Draco mumbling. He started struggling, like he was trying to get away from someone. He saw tears run down Draco's too pale cheeks. Tom shook Draco in hopes of waking him. It took nearly 15 minutes and Draco had kicked and backhanded him too many times to count. Draco's eyes snapped open but there was total fear etched into place. The he broke down sobbing. Tom cradled the smaller boy to his chest rocking him back and forth, wondering what he was going to do. After a while the sobbing turned to softly crying. Then that turned into sniffling. Draco looked up at Tom and he knew that Draco was about to say something.  
  
(3) "Gomen Nasai, Watashi am really, really sumimasen." He was about to continue when Tom cut him off.  
  
"What is there to be sumimasen for? Crying because of a nightmare is hardly something to be sumimasen for." Tom stated quietly. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Hia it is, Watashi should've been stronger, crying is for emotional onnas, Not people like Diana and atashi, that and atashi am sure atashi woke kimi up. Watashi am *really* sumimasen." Tom shook his head.  
  
"Iie atashi couldn't get to sleep. So are kimi going to tell boku about the bad yume?" He asked. Draco shook his head violently.  
  
"Iie. That would be disrespecting my Tousan. He'd get really mad and then he'd lock kimi put in the journal and then Atashi wouldn't be able to write for a couple days." His shoulder slumped as he said this. Tom frowned but didn't peruse the issue instead changing the topic.  
  
"Fine. Are kimi going back to sleep? Ware-ware can move to the bed." He said. Draco once again shook his head.  
  
"Iie. Kimi can if kimi want to. Atashi am not going to be able to sleep for a while." He said. Tom nodded looking like he wanted to object and *make* Draco go to bed.  
  
"Ok. Atashi am not that tired either. Do kimi want to get something to eat? Hai there's a thing Atashi haven't done in a while. Let's go get some shokuji!" He said and walked in the general direction of the door.  
  
"Atashi ought to go first. Kimi would probably get lost." He said laughing at his friend's enthusiasm. Tom sniffed sticking his pointed nose in the air.  
  
"Atashi doesn't have to take this verbal abuse from kimi! But atashi would appreciate not getting lost." He said laughing sheepishly. Draco smiled and walked out the doors. Tom followed closely.  
  
Tom looked up and down the different sets of stairs and all the doors and all the different directions one hallway could go. His eyes were wider than plates. Draco laughed at his friend's face.  
  
(4) "Aren't kimi glad that kimi decided to listen to boku?" He asked. Tom could only nod. He then walked down the hall until he bumped into a maid (one of the very few human ones), it was funny because both he and his sister liked Jenny.  
  
"Jenny, could kimi get Tom and Atashi something to eat?" He asked accidentally making some of the words Japanese. "Oh and could kimi get Diana?" Jenny smiled.  
  
"Hai." She said and walked away.  
  
A moment later she came back with a girl Draco that had long hair that was in a braid behind her. She had a large tray of food in one hand and 3 Sprites in the other. Both girls beamed at Tom and Draco.  
  
"Where to?" Jenny asked. Draco smiled although it was a false one and then indicated that she should bring the food and drinks to his room. As soon as she left both Draco and the girl dropped the smiles. Draco's eyes were sad as looked at the girl.  
  
"How many?" He asked. The girl lowered her eyes and mumbled something that neither boy could hear. Draco raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot. She sighed and looked up at the 2. Tom was taken aback from the sheer sadness that radiated off of the girl.  
  
"73." She said quietly. Draco clenched his eyes shut as if he was in great pain. He looked up at Tom and he was truly scared at the depth of sadness in those beautiful silver eyes.  
  
"Tom I think we owe you an explanation. Once we get back to my room. Let's go." He said and walked back towards his room. Tom and the girl followed closely.  
  
When they got back to Draco's room, Jenny who was just exiting smiled at the twins. They gave her another false smile and Tom just nodded.  
  
Once in the room Draco and the girl sat on 2 of the chairs that were around the table of food. Draco looked at the girl.  
  
"What's today?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow and informed him that today was August 30th. Draco sighed and nodded.  
  
"Good we have time to buy Tom school supplies." He looked at his watch and nodded. "But first we owe Tom-Kun an explanation." He stated. The girl shook her head.  
  
"No *first* I owe him my name. Tom I'm Diana Malfoy, Draco's twin sister." Then a booming voice rang up and down the halls.  
  
"DRACO AND DIANA MALFOY GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! I WANT A WORD WITH YOU TWO!!!!!!!" Lucius Malfoy -they're father- screamed. The twins' eyes went wide. Draco turned to Tom.  
  
"I do *not* want to see you down there. Got it?" It was more of a statement than a question. Tom just nodded, not used to hearing fathers' talk to their children like that.  
  
Draco and Diana looked at each other, silent messages going back and forth.  
  
'Did you do something wrong? I sure as Hell didn't.' From Draco. 'No, I haven't been out of my room since earlier when he got mad.' From Diana. 'All well he's probably drunk again.' Sighed Draco. 'Fine I think Tom's trust worthy enough to stay put up here. Let's go.' With that the twins nodded to each other and walked out of the door. They didn't look back so they didn't see the door reopen 2 seconds later with Tom and an invisibility cloak stepping out.  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
That's it for now! Review and I'll write more! Oh and the 1st chapter is always kind of short.  
  
(1) 'Good Evening, I'm Draco.' 'Good Evening to you too Draco. I'm Tom.'  
  
'Cool. Are you like, well, in the journal?' 'Yes. But I'm only a memory. I'm very sorry, I miss having someone to talk to.'  
  
'Well my Father gave you to me. So what do you want to, ah, talk about?' 'I don't know. Oh I know. How old are you? I am 13.'  
  
'Cool I am too. Well I am turning 13 in January. Have you ever gone to Hogwarts?' 'Yes. I was created in the real Tom's 3 year. Well actually a little before that. I think about 3 days.'  
  
'Can I see you? I would like to see what you look like.' 'Of course you can! All you have to do is say -out loud- I want to see you.'  
  
"I want to see you!"  
  
(2) "I hope you don't mind if I end up using you as a pillow."  
  
(3) "I'm very sorry, I am really, really sorry."  
  
"What is there to be sorry for? Crying because of a nightmare is hardly something to be sorry for."  
  
"Yes it is, I should've been stronger, crying is for emotional girls, Not people like Diana and I, that and I am sure I woke you up. I am *really* sorry."  
  
"No I couldn't get to sleep. So are you going to tell me about the bad dream?"  
  
"No. That would be disrespecting my Father. He'd get really mad and then he'd lock you up in the journal and then I wouldn't be able to write for a couple days."  
  
"Fine. Are you going back to sleep? We can move to the bed."  
  
"No. You can if you want to. I am not going to be able to sleep for a while."  
  
"Ok. I am not that tired either. Do you want to get something to eat? Yes there's a thing I haven't done in a while. Let's go get some food!"  
  
"I ought to go first. You would probably get lost."  
  
"I doesn't have to take this verbal abuse from you! But I would appreciate not getting lost."  
  
(4) "Aren't you glad that you decided to listen to me?"  
  
"Jenny, could you get Tom and I something to eat?" "Oh and could you get Diana?"  
  
"Yes." 


	2. Sorry!

Sorry all, I won't be able to update until March 15. Hope you review so I can include you in the next chapter! 


End file.
